


A Toadall Eclipse of the Heart

by VeelaWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings
Summary: Yes, tonight was all Luna Lovegood’s fault.Her campaign for friendship and unity led to (most of) the other eighth year students giving him a chance to turn over a new leaf. It led to Potter finding it amenable to date him. It led to a large but relatively tight-knit group of witches and wizards wreaking drunken havoc in muggle London and almost breaking the statute twice, all for the sake of celebrating their graduation.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57





	A Toadall Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/gifts), [tasteofshapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/gifts), [milkandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/gifts), [M0stlyVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/gifts), [zzledri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzledri/gifts).



> This entire disaster was birthed from the Drarry Discord Server and the absolute chaos that erupted from what was supposed to be a fun, innocent game of Harry Potter Pictionary: The Emoji Version.
> 
> It turns out, none of us are Ravenclaws.

Returning to Hogwarts for their eighth year wasn’t exactly Draco’s first choice for post-war life.

However, when compared to sharing Malfoy Manor with Lucius for a year under house arrest, another year at school was clearly the better of two options to complete his probation.

With only Blaise and Millicent returning from Slytherin (without being forced to by the bloody Wizengamot), Draco had been expecting a long, lonely year.

Until Luna had abandoned the Ravenclaw table at dinner and sat down on the bench directly across from him at the smaller eighth-year table. She was quickly flanked by Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Suddenly, Mother’s idea of writing an apology letter for several of the students he had personally affected was looking less embarrassing in hindsight and more advantageous. 

(That was a lie. It was still embarrassing, but his chances of being hit with a bat bogey hex had seemed to decline.)

Sharing a two-bed dormitory with Potter had also worked out in his favor. It only took three separate rounds of fisticuffs to wind up with Draco on his back and Potter straddling his waist, hands tight around his wrists. A few minutes of frottage and kissing that neither of them can remember starting, ended in two orgasms and possibly the most awkward heartfelt talk Draco had ever suffered in his entire life.

Or at least a close second, but Draco tries to forget that afternoon Severus spent giving him the talk about the birds and the bees. (And ‘bees who could build honeycombs with other bees should they choose to do so’.)

Draco still can’t believe his parents managed to pawn that task off to Severus. Lucius’s cruelty truly knew no bounds.

And Draco… had a point in here somewhere. Perhaps that last long island iced tea was a mistake.

Yes, tonight was all Luna Lovegood’s fault. Her campaign for friendship and unity led to (most of) the other eighth year students giving him a chance to turn over a new leaf. It led to Potter finding it amenable to date him. It led to a large but relatively tight-knit group of witches and wizards wreaking drunken havoc in muggle London and almost breaking the statute twice, all for the sake of celebrating their graduation.

And not dying. Yet.

Neville was coming dangerously close to falling off the karaoke stage and landing on Pavarti and Lavender, but they were probably too busy snogging to be concerned.

(Draco couldn’t blame them. The entire room felt several degrees warmer after his own salacious rendition of Billie Idol’s ‘Rebel Yell’, that ended in a shirtless lapdance for his boyfriend. Potter was truly the luckiest hero of their time.)

Actually, Trevor was in danger as well. Neville had the microphone one in hand and the poor little toad in the other. Trevor’s black sweater was twisted on the left side and possibly cutting off the circulation to his leg.

The asinine sweater that Luna had transfigured from a paper napkin, during their post-laser tag dinner at Dean’s favorite pizza parlor. (‘Now he’s a true Gothic Toad,’ she had said with that faithfully eery twinkle in her eye.)

And that wasn’t even the real travesty of the night.

No, Neville Longbottom was currently butchering Bonnie Tyler’s timeless classic. ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ had never sounded so out of pocket and off-key. He wasn’t even getting the lyrics right anymore.

_“Turn around - WHITE SKULL!”_

“Neville, look at the screen,” Hermione tried to reason, voice uncharacteristically rough and eye make-up smeared at the corners. (She and Weasel had been _suspiciously_ hard to find during black-out laser tag.) “You’re not singing the correct words. This is not how karaoke works!”

_“Every now and then I make a prophecy!”_

Draco wasn’t drunk enough to listen to this rubbish.

“I’m not drunk enough to listen to this rubbish.”

Potter giggled and tightened his arms around Draco’s waist, pressing sloppy kisses along his newly exposed collarbones. “Let’s do more body shots,” he said, clumsy fingers missing Draco’s bellybutton by a troubling amount. His ribs didn’t deserve to be poked at like this.

“No. Any more liquor in you, and I’ll have doubts about your ability to perform.” Draco pulled the zip down on Potter’s jeans and snuck his hand inside, groping his sizable erection with glee. “And I’m expecting quite the show,” Draco said, lips brushing Harry’s ear.

Potter shamelessly moaned in front of all their friends, only the sheer volume of the surrounding party saving his dignity. Which was trampled on immediately when he tried to stand up with Draco still on his lap. 

Minimal arse bruising was a fair price to pay if it saved Draco’s ears from whatever was next. Especially since Seamus kept trying to cut in line and sing every fourth song. (Not even the prisoners in Azkaban deserved to listen to him sing disco hits.)

Draco was ready to AK a bitch.

“And next up with our favorite ABBA number, Anthony Goldstein!” Lee Jordan announced with enthusiasm. (He wasn’t even in their graduating class. How was he here?)

With his fly still wide open, Potter manhandled Draco out of the party room and towards the toilets. Not the classiest of venues, but it was better than being splinched.

“And who the fuck is Anthony Goldstein?”

**Author's Note:**

> Full Credit is due to @M0stlyVoid for the fake Bonnie Tyler lyrics.
> 
> #21 & #25 can't hurt us anymore.


End file.
